muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 12 (1980-1981)
(previously established in Season 11's Episode 1439).]] on Sesame Street]] "]] Sesame Street Season 12 aired from November 24, 1980 to May 22, 1981. Overview This season adds traffic safety messages to their curriculum and also teach print symbols that children will encounter in class such as underlining, circling, folding, and crossing out. The show will continue to educate children in pre-reading, counting, and pre-science.CTW Newsletter: Episodes Episodes 1446 - 1575 (130 episodes) * Episode 1446 -- 12th season premiere; Big Bird goes to school * Episode 1447 -- A visit from Cowboy X * Episode 1448 -- Telly and Max have a problem * Episode 1449 * Episode 1450 -- Linda returns from Japan * Episode 1451 -- P. T. Bunkum needs an act * Episode 1452 * Episode 1453 * Episode 1454 -- Gordon and Susan pretend to have tea with Snuffy * Episode 1455 -- Deena sleeps over at Maria's * Episode 1456 * Episode 1457 * Episode 1458 * Episode 1459 -- Big Bird wants to fly * Episode 1460 -- Rooftop picnic * Episode 1461 * Episode 1462 * Episode 1463 -- Big Bird gets a superhero outfit in the mail/Telly and the Bus Stop sign * Episode 1464 * Episode 1465 -- Introducing Ferlinghetti Donizetti * Episode 1466 -- Barkley meets a cat * Episode 1467 -- Oscar's elevator * Episode 1468 * Episode 1469 -- Barbershop Sesame Street Quartet * Episode 1470 -- A gift for Granny Bird * Episode 1471 -- Big Bird watches Mr. Macintosh's cart * Episode 1472 -- Telly plans for a walk * Episode 1473 * Episode 1474 * Episode 1475 -- Elmo learns Spanish/Oscar's lunch * Episode 1476 * Episode 1477 -- Big Bird the night watchman * Episode 1478 -- Olivia tries to take a cab * Episode 1479 -- Telly thinks the night will never end * Episode 1480 * Episode 1481 -- Telly thinks Hooper's is closed for good * Episode 1482 -- Plants on the rooftop * Episode 1483 -- An evening with Howlie the Owl * Episode 1484 * Episode 1485 -- Bob thinks he's been burgled * Episode 1486 -- Gordon's exercycle * Episode 1487 * Episode 1488 -- Big Bird and friends make a clubhouse * Episode 1489 -- Bob gets an injury * Episode 1490 * Episode 1491 -- Gordon and Susan attend a grouch movie * Episode 1492 * Episode 1493 * Episode 1494 -- Big Bird stays overnight in Mr. Snuffleupagus's cave * Episode 1495 * Episode 1496 * Episode 1497 -- Mr. Ortiz's sister visits * Episode 1498 -- Snuffy sleeps over at Bob's * Episode 1499 * Episode 1500 -- Oscar hosts the Grouch Race of the Year on the Weird World of Sports * Episode 1501 -- Ladies' day at Oscar's pool * Episode 1502 -- A very hot day on Sesame Street * Episode 1503 * Episode 1504 * Episode 1505 -- "Action Alphabet" day on Sesame Street * Episode 1506 -- Playing a ball-carrying game (repeat) * Episode 1507 -- The Count disguises himself (repeat) * Episode 1508 -- Grandma Harriet pays another visit (repeat) * Episode 1509 -- Oscar's taxi service / The "Muddy 500" (repeat) * Episode 1510 -- Oscar hosts the worm circus (repeat) * Episode 1511 -- Oscar creates WORM TV (repeat) * Episode 1512 -- Oscar's horn (repeat) * Episode 1513 -- Oscar's nephew Goody visits (repeat) * Episode 1514 -- The Count counts and sorts items at Hooper's Store (repeat) * Episode 1515 -- Big Bird and his tonsils (repeat) * Episode 1516 -- The Count's Countmobile (repeat) * Episode 1517 -- Big Bird waits for the sun (repeat) * Episode 1518 -- Super Grover rescues a ball/Bert's rooftop pigeon coop (repeat) * Episode 1519 -- Weather signs with Timi (repeat) * Episode 1520 -- Herry Monster lifts 4,000 tons (repeat) * Episode 1521 -- Oscar, the photographer(repeat) * Episode 1522 -- Mr. Hooper allows his store to be a location for a movie (repeat) * Episode 1523 -- Snuffy's cold (repeat) * Episode 1524 -- Gordon and Susan wash cars (repeat) * Episode 1525 -- Grandma Harriet visits during a blackout (repeat) * Episode 1526 -- Big Bird guards a freshly painted Hooper's Store * Episode 1527 -- Sherlock Birdlock * Episode 1528 * Episode 1529 -- Osvaldo falls for Maria * Episode 1530 * Episode 1531 -- Playing with puppets * Episode 1532 * Episode 1533 * Episode 1534 * Episode 1535 -- Buffy returns to visit * Episode 1536 * Episode 1537 * Episode 1538 * Episode 1539 -- Oscar and the D.O.G. * Episode 1540 -- Telly visits Linda * Episode 1541 -- Camp Uglyyuccy * Episode 1542 * Episode 1543 * Episode 1544 * Episode 1545 -- Mr. Hooper's brother visits * Episode 1546 -- Buffy believes in the Snuffleupagus * Episode 1547 * Episode 1548 * Episode 1549 -- WORM-TV's questions of the day * Episode 1550 * Episode 1551 -- Barkley goes to the vet * Episode 1552 * Episode 1553 -- The adults stay in Oscar's trash can * Episode 1554 -- Oscar gets rid of the guests in his can * Episode 1555 * Episode 1556 -- Oscar spends the day with Irvine * Episode 1557 -- Osvaldo visits * Episode 1558 * Episode 1559 -- Snuffy's wagon wheels * Episode 1560 -- Oscar tries to be alone * Episode 1561 * Episode 1562 -- Oscar runs for mayor * Episode 1563 -- Maria gets a raise * Episode 1564 -- Buffy and Cody go home * Episode 1565 -- Silly walking/Oscar's birthday * Episode 1566 -- The Grouchketeers form a band * Episode 1567 -- Slimey goes missing * Episode 1568 * Episode 1569 * Episode 1570 -- Close Encounters of the Worst Kind * Episode 1571 -- Holly Near visits * Episode 1572 * Episode 1573 * Episode 1574 -- Poco Loco's cracker trick * Episode 1575 -- 12th season finale, Oscar has no one to bother, and Fred Rogers visits Notes *Press releases for this season herald the debut of new Muppet characters, although several of the featured Muppets (including Telly Monster, Deena, and a minor monster character named Elmo) had made their first appearances in previous seasons. *This is the final season for Buffy. Cast Cast :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed, Buffy Sainte-Marie Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Michael Earl, Karen Prell (Uncredited: Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Kathryn Mullen, Bryant Young) Guest Stars : Cab Calloway, Holly Near, Itzhak Perlman, Fred Rogers, Dale Soules Characters Humans :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Hooper, Olivia, Buffy, Mr. Macintosh, Willy Muppets :Anything Muppets, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Bruno the Trashman, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Countess Dahling von Dahling, Deena, Dr. Nobel Price, Elmo, Ernie, Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Forgetful Jones, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Honkers, Kermit the Frog, The Martians, Masha, Oscar the Grouch, Osvaldo, el Gruñón, Pearl, Poco Loco, Polly Darton, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Warren Wolf Credits *Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer *Producer: Lisa Simon *Directors: Jon Stone, Robert Myhrum *Head Writer: Norman Stiles *Writers: Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, John Glines, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ray Sipherd, Peter Swet *Associate Producer: Bob Glover *Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love *Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, with Edward G. Christie, Cheryl Blalock *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Conductor: Dave Conner *Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso *Associate Director: Emily Squires *Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Art Director: Alan J. Compton *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Costume Designer: Don Sheffield *Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso *Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli *Assistant to the Producers: Cathi Rosenberg *Production Coordinator: Arlene Sherman *Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Diane Mitchell, Danette Morganelli, Lynn Roberge, Rob Gardner, Cheryl Ann Jung *Film Editors: Mike Breddan, Joel Appel *Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer *Unit Manager: Ruth Scovill *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Lighting Directors: David M. Clark, William Knight *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Louis J. Bruno *Video: Bryan Keen *Camera: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Joe Lo-Ré *Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Ron Procaccio *Make-Up: Michael Gemelli *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick *Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. *Director of Research: Lewis J. Bernstein, Ph.D. *Assistant Director of Research: Leona Schauble *Researchers: Maria Rosa Alvarez, Pamela Patrick, Janet Shapiro *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Creative Consultant: Jon Stone *Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop *Recorded at Reeves Teletape 81 St. Studio Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 12